Über Stock und Stein
by Ea Hiraku
Summary: Die ersten Monate sind geschafft und Toru hat sich endlich an den Prinzessinen-Job gewohnt. Mit diesem Job kommen jedoch auch Gefühle, die er zuvor nicht zuordnen konnte und auch lange nicht kann. Erst als ihm sein Zimmerkollege beichtet, was er für ihn empfindet, kann er sein Gefühlschaos ordnen, findet aber dennoch keinen Frieden. Was dafür wohl der Grund ist...!


**Hier jetz also meine erste Story.**

**Ich hoffe ihr könnt was damit anfangen, ich bin mir noch nich ganz sicher wie ich weiter mach, aber ich mach auf jeden Fall weiter! Sorry, dass es erst so wenig is...**

**viel Spaß^^**

* * *

Kapitel 1

„Hey, bleib doch endlich stehen!", kam die Stimme von Akira hinter Toru. Genervt blieb dieser also stehen und schaute über die Schulter zurück. Mit dem Armen auf die Knie gestützt holte Akira erst einmal tief Luft und richtete sich dann wieder auf. Die ehrfürchtigen Rufe ihrer Mitschüler ignorierten beide derweil. Schließlich handelte es sich bei Toru um eine der drei beliebten Prinzessinnen und bei Akira um keinen Geringeren als den berühmten „Sakamoto-sama", den Bruder des ehemaligen SMV-Vorsitzenden, der bereits ein sehr hohes Ansehen genossen hatte.

Er hatte ihn also endlich eingeholt und sah ihm in die Augen. Dabei meinte er noch immer etwas außer Atem „Arisada will dich sehen, sofort, die anderen Prinzessinnen warten schon bei ihm."

„Und dann schickt er dich?!", wütend äußerte er sich über Arisadas eindeutiges Verhalten und stapfte dann in Richten der SMV davon, mit dem festen Gedanken diesem arroganten Kerl endlich mal die Meinung zu geigen.

Akira kam ihm natürlich gleich nachgelaufen und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Schülerversammlung.

Endlich dort angekommen, unterwegs wurden sie wie immer von einer Horde Prinzessinnen- und Sakamoto-sama-Fans belästigt, schlug Toru nur gereizt die Tür hinter sich zu und atmete erst einmal tief aus, wobei er den Kopf auf seine Brust sinken ließ und ein gequältes Gesicht machte. Akira lächelte nur wie immer verlegen und nahm hinter Arisada, dem Vorsitzenden der Schülermitverwaltung, Platz.

„Hallo Toru, wie schön dass du endlich da bist.", meinte er mit seinem ewigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das einen jedes mal wieder erschaudern ließ und vor dem Gesicht verschränkten Fingern, die er elegant auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte. Er ließ eben immer den Boss raushängen.

Sofort nahm Toru also neben Mikoto Platz, der wie immer am ganzen Leib zitterte, wenn es um die Prinzessinnen ging und schielte zu Yujiro, in der Hoffnung, dieser könnte ihm vielleicht sagen, was hier vor sich ging. Aber das war gar nicht mehr nötig, denn Arisada nahm wieder das Wort auf und erklärte sogleich, was er im Sinn hatte.

„Ich habe euch heute rufen lassen, weil ein neues Event geplant ist". Während er das sagte stöhnten Yujiro und Toru auf, wobei Mikoto nur wie immer kreidebleich wurde und tiefer ins Sofa sank, in der Hoffnung vielleicht darin verschwinden zu können. Mit einem befriedigtem Grinsen nahm er ihre Reaktionen zur Kenntnis und sprach dann weiter. „Es handelt sich um die Begrüßungsfeier der Austauschschüler, die dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal zu uns an die Schule kommen sollen."

Er sah alle drei der Reihe nach an und seine Miene war dabei leider nur zu ernst, wie der Blonde und der Schwarzhaarige mal wieder feststellen mussten. Er meinte es also ernst.

Jetzt mischte sich auch der Schriftführer der SMV ein und teilte ihnen mit, dass es besonders wichtig war, die Prinzessinnen gerade bei DIESEM Event im Programm zu haben. Schließlich ging es darum einen guten Eindruck zu machen und das auch im Ausland. Da es sich bei dieser Schule aber um eine Eliteschule handelte musste man alles bieten was man hatte und dürfte nicht zögern, denn die Bewirtung der Gäste wäre das wichtigste.

Die restlichen Mitglieder der SMV nickten nur zustimmend und Arisada meinte noch „Ihr wisst jetzt also worum es geht. Es werden 20 Schüler sein, die alle aus anderen Teilen der Welt kommen und vermutlich nur gebrochenes Japanisch sprechen, poliert also euer Englisch auf." Das sagte er mit solchem Nachdruck dass allen erneut ein eisiger Schauder über den Rücken lief und sie nur nickten. Danach zierte sofort sein unschuldiges und zuvorkommendes Grinsen, mit dem er immer die jüngeren Schüler einwickelte, sein Gesicht und er entließ sie, nicht jedoch, ohne zuvor noch einmal zu erwähnen, dass sie wie immer ihr bestens geben sollten.

Akira reichte ihnen allen noch einen Stoß Zettel mit dem Programm, das für die Begrüßungsfeier geplant war und bat sie, sich bei Fragen an ihn zu wenden. Er stünde ihnen immer zur Verfügung. Doch erneut nickten sie nur und verließen die SMV, was ihnen allen das Atmen um einiges erleichterte, wie sie mal wieder feststellten.

* * *

Da sie noch Unterricht hatten machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg in die Klasse und trennten sich unterwegs, denn Mikoto musste in eine andere Richtung.

Als Yujiro, Toru und Akira allein waren sahen sich die beiden Prinzessinnen nur gequält an und ließen beide in einem langen Seufzer die Köpfe hängen. „Das heißt wohl Englischnachhilfe", murmelte Yujiro. Toru nickte nur, da er das Gespräch noch einmal Revue passieren ließ und dabei versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden. Dann jedoch dachte er sich, dass es vielleicht doch ganz lustig werden könnte und teilte diesen Gedanken seinem Zimmerkollegen mit, der ihn daraufhin nur fragend ansah und mit schlaffer Stimme fragte, wie er denn bitte darauf komme. Akira wirkte genauso gespannt und sah ihn daher ebenfalls fragend an. Also spannte Toru sie nicht weiter auf die Folter und meinte grinsend „Na ja, wir blamieren uns zwar wieder mal bis auf die Knochen, aber immerhin müssen wir diese Ausländer nie wieder sehen. Das is' doch schon mal was, oder?".

Yujiro konnte sich ein Lachen daraufhin nicht verkneifen und meinte nun ebenfalls grinsend „Dann lass uns diesen ausländischen Typen aber auch ordentlich einheizen, ich will, dass sie uns nie vergessen!". Torus breites Grinsen bestätigte ihn nur noch mehr und sie schlugen ihre Hände in der Luft zusammen um dieses spontane Versprechen zu besiegeln.

Dann liefen sie aber doch endlich in die Klasse, entschuldigten sich bei ihrem Lehrer für die Verspätung, dank dem Prinzessinnenprivileg bekamen sie immerhin keinen Ärger, und setzten sich um dem restlichen Unterricht noch zu folgen, was allerdings zumindest Toru und Yujiro nicht mehr im geringsten interessierte, da sie mit dem Gedanken bei den Neuzugängen waren, die bald an ihre Schule kommen würden.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der Unterricht endlich zu Ende ging. Obwohl sie nur noch zwei Stunden zu überstehen hatten waren sie der festen Überzeugen es müssen mindestens fünf oder sogar sechs sein. Auch Akiras Versuche sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nur noch Englisch und klassisches Japanisch hatten schien sie nicht zu überzeugen.

In Englisch allerdings versuchten sie so gut wie nur irgend möglich aufzupassen, da sie ja die Aufgabe haben würden sich um die Austauschschüler zu kümmern. Doch während der Stunden sahen sie sich nur an und ließen die Köpfe hängen. Sie beide waren zwar nicht schlecht in Englisch, aber ob sie gut genug waren um die Gäste zu bewirten?

Toru wandte dich nach dem Unterricht sofort an Akira, der ihm gerne zuhörte und fragte diesen, ob er ihnen nicht vielleicht noch ein wenig Nachhilfe geben könnte, da sie ja noch eine Weile Zeit hatten und er wie in den meisten Fächern Klassenbester war. Er nickte und lächelte sie herzlich an. „Natürlich, wann habt ihr denn Zeit, Yujiro, du kommst doch auch, oder?". Nicht zum ersten Mal konnte Toru nicht umhin zu denken, dass Akira ebenfalls eine super Prinzessin abgegeben hätte und konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen.

Da Yujiro ablehnte und meinte, er hätte heute keine Zeit vereinbarten Toru und Akira noch eine Zeit und den Ort, an dem sie lernen würden. Schnell bedanke er sich bei seinem Klassenkameraden und lief dann Yujiro nach. „Hey, warte Yujiro!". Dieser wartete brav bis sein Zimmerkollege ihn eingeholt hatte und gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg ins Wohnheim fort. „Warum willst du nicht mit Akira und mir lernen? Was hast du denn heute noch vor…?", fragte Toru und sah dabei Yujiro mit seinem Welpenblick an. Dieser seufzte nur genervt und sah in eine andere Richtung, weil er diesem Blick nicht standhalten konnte, das aber nicht zugeben würde. Dem Schwarzhaarigen war klar, dass er nicht auf eine Antwort hoffen brauchte und seufzte ebenfalls nur. „Na gut, wie du meinst, aber beschwer dich dann nich' bei mir, wenn du dich nicht mit ihnen verständigen kannst…". Diesmal blickte er nur aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm und erhoffte sich irgendeine Reaktion, die aber ausblieb.

Yujiro würde gerne mit Toru lernen, das Problem war nur Akira, oder eher die allgemeine Anwesenheit einer anderen Person. Er wollte seinem Zimmerkollegen alleine nahe sein, ohne irgendeinem Anderen. Der Grund war einfach: Er liebte Toru. Dieser Tatsache war er sich schon seit einiger Zeit bewusst. Wenn er zurückdachte waren die ersten Funken wohl geflogen, als er ihn das erste Mal im Prinzessinnenkostüm gesehen hatte. Er war einfach zu niedlich gewesen in diesem Rüschenkleid, mit den langen Haaren, dem Haarband und den Platoschuhen. Er selbst und Mikoto hatten zwar ein ähnliches Kleid getragen, aber bei Toru war irgendetwas anders. So recht erklären, was es war, konnte er es sich zwar nicht, aber das war ihm im Grunde eh egal.

Schon als er erfahren hatte, dass er sich mit dem damals neuen Schüler ein Zimmer teilen würde freute er sich darüber nicht mehr allein mit Mikoto sein zu müssen. Und sofort war ihm klar, dass er eine Beziehung zu diesem Jungen haben wollte. Gut, damals dachte er noch an eine Freundschaft, wie sie in diesem Alter zwischen zwei Jungs üblich ist. Heute jedoch dachte er anders.

Jedes Mal, wenn Toru sich neben ihm umzog konnte er nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Die blasse Haut, die dunklen seidigen Haare und flachen Muskeln… Ein Anblick, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte. Und doch schaute er immer wieder schnell weg, weil er keinen falschen Eindruck wecken oder Toru gar verunsichern wollte. Am Ende würde dieser das Zimmer tauschen wollen und nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Diese Gedanken hielten ihn auch immer davon ab, mal richtig mit Toru über seine Gefühle zu reden. Er wusste natürlich, dass er das machen sollte, allein schon um den Unwissenden endlich einzuweihen. Toru musste sich ja inzwischen auch schon wundern, was es mit Yujiros merkwürdigem Verhalten auf sich hatte. Und doch konnte er es nicht, da er vor der Reaktion und Antwort Angst hatte. Also lebte er einen Tag nach dem Anderen, versuchte sich so normal wie möglich zu benehmen und genoss die Zeit, die sie allein im Zimmer verbrachten, auch wenn sie sich dann meinst über Belangloses wie die Schule, die Hausaufgaben oder den Job unterhielten. Manchmal redeten sie auch über ihre Familien, aber da dies beiden eher unangenehm war, mieden sie auch dieses Thema meist.

Ein langer Seufzer entwich Yujiro und als er aufsah bemerkte er, dass sie schon am Wohnheim angekommen waren. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon angekommen waren, da er so in Gedanken versunken war. Dass Toru ihn während ihres gemeinsamen Marsches schweigend beobachtete hatte, hatte er auch nicht bemerkt. Er sah ihn erst jetzt wieder an als er ihn fragte „Für wann habt ihr euch jetzt eigentlich verabredet?".

„Für 4 Uhr", erwiderte Toru daraufhin ein wenig überrascht, weil er nicht gedacht hätte, dass Yujiro ihn noch einmal ansprechen würde, bevor sie ihm Zimmer ankamen. „In Akiras Zimmer, falls du doch noch kommen willst", fügte er dann noch mit einem sanften Lächeln hinzu, dass Yujiro zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte, wenn er sich nicht schon soweit „trainiert" hätte, nicht gleich bei jeder von Torus Gesten einen unkontrollierbaren Hormunschub zu bekommen. Er schüttelte also nur den Kopf und meinte nur wieder, dass er schon was anderes vor habe und ganz sicher beim nächsten Mal mitkommen würde. Toru zuckte also nur mit den Schultern und schwieg, weil er wusste, dass eine Diskussion ohnehin nichts gebracht hätte.

Als die Beiden endlich auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren schmissen sie ihre Taschen in die übliche Ecke und Toru schmiss sich erst mal der Länge nach auf sein Bett, wobei er sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen vergrub. Nach einer Weile nuschelte er „Ich will nich…". Laut seufzend und mit gefurchter Stirn drehte er sich um und starrte die Decke finster an, als könnte sie etwas an seinem Problem ändern.

Yujiro konnte sich ein verständliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen und nahm am Schreibtisch platz. Dabei hatte er sich halb umgedreht und einen Arm auf der Lehne des Stuhls abgelegt. „Kann ich nur zu gut verstehen… Aber was haben wir schon für eine Wahl".

„Gar keine, wie immer", antwortete der Andere mürrisch und setzte sich mit Schwung auf. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Schultasche, die nach wie vor auf dem Boden lag und hob sie mit gespielter Anstrengung auf.

Ebenfalls am Schreibtisch angekommen nahm er auf seinem Stuhl platz und packte seine Tasche aus. Die Fächer in denen sie keine Hausaufgaben hatten verräumte er gleich in dem Fach unter dem Tisch, in dem er seine Schulhefte, Ordner und Bücher aufbewahrte und die restlichen legte er neben sich. Womit würde wohl beginnen…? Englisch? Auf gar keinen Fall, das würde er mit zu Akira nehmen, sollte dieser sich darum kümmern. Blieben noch Mathematik – einige Beispiele zu den Winkelfunktionen, klassisches Japanisch – einen Aufsatz im Konjunktiv (denke mal, so was gibt's in Japan auch^^') über den Traumberuf und die damit verbundenen Ziele – und Geschichte, wo sie einige Arbeitsblätter über diesen kleinen aufmüpfigen Franzosen – wie hieß er doch gleich? – ausfüllen sollten.

Da er bis zu der Verabredung mit Akira noch beinahe eine Stunde Zeit hatte beschloss er, sie sinnvoll zu nutzten und zog Mathe näher an sich heran. Er schlug das Buch auf und suchte sie Nummern heraus, die sie auf hatten. Anschließend nahm er sein Heft zur Hand und gerade als er beginnen wollte, kam ihm noch ein Gedanke. Nachdem er eine Weile in seiner Schreibtischschublade gewühlt hatte, hatte er seinen MP3-Player und die Kopfhörer gefunden und steckte sie sich in die Ohren. Mit der richtigen Musik lernte es sich einfach viel einfacher, auch wenn Eltern und Lehrer dafür kein Verständnis zeigten. Nachdem er sich also gewappnet hatte begann er mit seinen Hausaufgaben und wie nicht anders erwartet kam er ziemlich gut voran, da ihm Mathe einfach neben klassischem Japanisch am besten lag.

In der verbleibenden Stunde schaffte er alles bis auf die letzte Seite in Geschichte – der kleine Franzose hieß übrigens Napoleon – und verräumte noch schnell die Schulsachen. Nur Englisch und seine Schreibsachen ließ er heraußen. Er lud sich alles auf die Arme und sah Yujiro noch einmal fragend an, der ebenfalls die ganze Zeit über Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte. Dieser lächelte allerdings nur und wank ihn zur Tür. „Jetzt hau schon ab", meinte er grinsend und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Aufgaben zu.

Toru sah ihn zwar noch einen Moment unschlüssig an, verschwand dann aber mit dem Gedanken, dass er schon wisse, was er tue.

* * *

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Meinungen und Kommentare aller Art (egal ob positiv oder negativ) freue ich mich und werde versuchen sie im nächsten Kapitel mit einzuarbeiten. Bis hoffentlich bald. x33**


End file.
